Ya no me querrás! —Teddy Lupin
by rger22
Summary: Teddy esta triste por que cree que ahora que su padrino tendra a su primer hijo James ya no lo querrá.


Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling

Era un día soleado en Grimmauld Place donde actualmente vivían Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny ahora Potter que tenía ya 6 meses de embarazo de su primer hijo. Un pequeño metamorfomago con cabello azul turquesa (su color favorito), de seis años llamado Teddy Lupin también estaba en la casa para visitar a su padrino, como la mayoría de las veces se quedaba los fines de semana a dormir hay, pero vivía con su abuela Andromeda, sin embargo casi todos los días veía a su padrino que para Teddy era prácticamente como su padre.

Teddy estaba en el cuarto que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba en Grimmauld Place una habitación no muy grande pero era suficiente para que un niño pudiera jugar sin tener que golpearse en una pared. El era un niño muy carismático y risueño, pero hoy Teddy no estaba del todo bien, estaba triste porque sabía que su tía Ginny iba a tener un bebé, ahora siempre que iba a las reuniones familiares de los Weasley solo se hablaba de el bebé, que si el bebé esto y el bebé aquello, y eso le preocupaba por qué ahora que su padrino tendría a su propio hijo pensaba que se podría olvidar de el y que cuando ese bebe llegara su padrino ya no jugaría con él, no lo llevaría a pasear ni siquiera a enseñarle a jugar Quidditch. En fin Teddy no quería que nadie lo separara de Harry.

Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de Teddy y después se abrió dejando ver a Harry entrando al cuarto.

—Hey Teddy—Dijo Harry sonriéndole— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Claro—Dijo Teddy— ¿Qué pasa?

—No lo sé, dime tú— Dijo Harry mirando fijamente Teddy— ¿por qué has estado tan extraño?

— Yo no estoy extraño—Dijo Teddy cambiando su cabello a color purpura haciendo que Harry se diera cuenta que estaba triste o molesto. — ¿Por qué crees eso?

— Bueno primero porque últimamente cuando alguien habla de el nuevo bebé que vendrá sales de la habitación enfadado o más sencillo porque soy tu padrino y te conozco mejor que a la palma de mi mano Teddy Lupin.

—Pues no es cierto—Dijo Teddy — Yo no tengo nada.

— ¿Enserio?—Dijo Harry encarnando las cejas — vamos, ¿me dirás lo que te pasa? Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Teddy solo lo miro, tras varios segundos de silencio decidió romperlo.

—No es nada es solo que…— Teddy empezó a decir.

— ¿Es solo que…?—Dijo Harry levantado las cejas. — ¿qué pasa? Dime lo que te preocupa!

— ¡Es que ya no me querrás! — Casi grito Teddy con una mirada de tristeza en el rostro.

— Pero que dices Teddy, ¿por qué no te querría?—Dijo Harry sorprendido por la declaración de su ahijado.

—Pues porque ahora que abra un nuevo bebé solo lo querrás a él y ya no me querrás a mi. —Dijo Teddy bajando la mirada con tristeza.

Harry comprendió todo en seguida, el pequeño Teddy pesaba que él lo podía ser remplazar y no solo remplazar sino que podía olvidarse de él.

— Teddy Remus Lupin —Empezó Harry—tienes que saber que aunque tú no seas mi hijo, yo te quiero como tal y lo sabes, ¿o no?

—Sí pero— Dijo Teddy con la cabeza aun baja —a mi ya no me vas a querer y a él o ella sí.

—Teddy—Dijo Harry levantado la barbilla de su ahijado para que lo viera—tú debes de saber que aunque llegue uno o dos o más bebes yo siempre te querré y mucho, no te puedo decir con palabras lo que te quiero, ¡y no quiero que vuelvas a creer que ya no te querré !.

—Pero es que solo le pondrás atención a él y ya no podremos hacer nada juntos—Dijo Teddy.

—Teddy escúchame—Dijo Harry—¡Yo siempre te querré y jamás te remplazare, por más que quiera a el bebé que viene en camino no significa que deje de querer a mi ahijado favorito!.

—Acaso tienes otro—Pregunto Teddy con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras su cabello volvía a ser azul turquesa.

— Pero claro que no—Dijo Harry divertido—eres único y ahora sabes por eso que nadie te remplazara. Y no quiero volver a saber que pienses esas cosas porque no son ciertas, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo — Dijo Teddy ya con una sonrisa más grande en el rostro.

—Ahora que recuerdo—Dijo Harry pensativo— ¿No teníamos unas clases pendientes de quidditch?

— ¿Enserio?—Dijo Teddy sonriendo emocionado— ¿ya me enseñaras?

— Bueno solo si quieres — Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

— Si, si vamos! — Dijo Teddy levantados de su cama y corriendo hacia el jardín, Harry se levanto también y siguió a su ahijado.

3 meses después Teddy estaba sentado en la sala de espera de San Murgo , junto con su abuela Andromeda, y toda la familia Weasley, esperando a que Ginny por fin tuviera a el bebe. Veinte minutos después salió Harry de de la sala de parto, se veía cansado y se le veían muy claramente unas marcas rojas en los brazos y manos que llevaban un pequeño bulto de mantas azules.

—Es un niño! —Grito Harry emocionado. Toda la familia grito de emoción y se acerco a Harry para ver a el bebé y después de unos minutos en que algunos cargaron a el pequeño, Harry se acerco a Teddy con el bebe en brazos y se sentó a su lado.

—Mira Teddy, el es James—Dijo Harry acercando el pequeño bebé a Teddy—¡salúdalo!

—Hola James, yo soy Teddy y te quiero mucho—Dijo Teddy viendo al bebe. No podía estar molesto con ese bebe, era tan pequeño y lindo, de inmediato sintió una ola de cariño hacia él, sentía que era su hermanito que debía proteger.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Es solo un pequeño One-Shoot! Dejen comentarios diciendo que les pareció y si hay errores (horrograficos) o si hay algo mal con la narración o lo que se les ocurra.<strong>

**:D Nos vemos.**

**(Se que el apellido "Lupin" esta mal escrito en el titulo, pero no lo puedo corregir :/ lo siento, odio cometer este tipo de fallas, y una muy grande debo decir, pero cuando averigüe como corregirlo lo are).**

**Abrazos enmelados de merodeadores.**


End file.
